The Tower of Genuine Treasures
.png |Garnet|Ranking Reward Amalgamation |Lady Garnet|Floor Reward |Citrine|Floor Reward |Squire Garnet|Amalgamation |Janitor Garnet|Amalgamation ||Amalgamation |Sundered Spirit|Fantasy Archwitch |Leviathan Ex|Archwitch |Raw Scarlet Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Scarlet Gem Piece|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Crystal Scarlet Gem|Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Diamond Scarlet Gem|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material ||Floor Reward Amalgamation Material |Cleaning Broom|Ranking Reward Amalgamation Material |Emerald|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Onyx|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% Pass 180% / 460% UP |Koz|Event ATK and DEF 10x KO Gauge 100% UP }} "The Tower of Genuine Treasures" event has started! Event Period: from 12:00 on March 15th to 11:59 on April 1st (JST). Obtain the new LR GARNET by amalgamating materials that can be earned as floor arrival reward! ■Reach 1,000,000th floor and obtain SCARLET GEM! For this event, a copy of the event's LR card can now be obtained, not only by ranking high but also by just actively playing the event! In addition...!? Get in the top 500 rank, earn the Hairclip Rebirth material and obtain to XLR GARNET! XLR GARNET ★Knight of Knights Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 900% DMG to all enemies / 40% chance Activations: 4 【Autoskill】 * Deal 200% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 3 turns / Can't be nullified / 30% chance Activations: 2 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. GLR GARNET ☆Knight of Knights Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 900% DMG to all enemies / 35% chance Activations: 3 【Autoskill】 * Deal 200% DMG to all enemies after an attack / Unable to move 2 turns / Can't be nullified / 25% chance Activations: 2 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Obtain GUR CITRINE! In this event, the new CITRINE has been added and can be obtained as 50,000th floor arrival reward! Rune Boss CITRINE will appear starting from the second half of the event. If CITRINE is upgraded, it can become a powerful GUR card that possesses a powerful second skill! GUR CITRINE ☆Raging Lightning Lv.10 (Max) * Deal 500% DMG to the enemy with the highest attack power with a simultaneous attack by all allies / 15% chance Activations: 2 【Autoskill】 * Skill nullification of enemy's attacking skill / 30% chance Activations: 3 ※The maximum level for the second skill is Lv.1. ■Ancient Coin You can exchange Ancient Coins for extravagant items in the exchange! The 8th tower event card HINA is now available for exchange! RICE CRACKERS, UMBRELLA, and DOLLS materials cards for upgrading SR HINA are now available in the exchange! ■Details regarding the event "The Tower of Genuine Treasures" is a tower-type of event that allows you to proceed to the next floor by acquiring floor passes for defeating bosses. Compete with other players by reaching higher floors as the ranking is based on the highest floor reached! Starting from this event, Intermediate level can now be unlocked by reaching 50th floor. In addition, receive resources and Celestial Gems for completing new Quests that will be available during this event! ※Daily quests are available from 00:00 on March 16th to 11:59 April 1st (JST). ※Please note that daily quests will refresh at 0:00 (JST). ■Floor PASS 2x Campaign The campaign will take effect on the following dates: 12:00 March 23rd ー 11:59 March 24th (JST) 12:00 March 31st ー 11:59 April 1st (JST) During the periods above, the number of floor passes obtained will become 2x! ■An Exclusive Archwitch and a Fantasy Archwitch will appear in Celestial Realm World Maps! The Exclusive Archwitch EX will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 1 and the Fantasy Archwitch SPIRIT will appear in Celestial Realm World Map 2 during this event! ※EX and SPIRIT can be obtained as a max likability rating reward and as an Archwitch Subjugation Reward! ※Archwitch Hunt Points will not be earned for defeating EX and SPIRIT during this event. ■Card Amalgamation Details Upgrade GARNET by amalgamating her with material cards which can be received as floor arrival rewards or Rune Boss subjugation rewards! ※Please refer to the Details Page to learn more about how to obtain featured cards. In addition, if either GUR EMERALD, GUR ONYX, or GSR KOZ is amalgamated with SCARLET GEM material card, it will become a powerful card that possesses a second skill! Amalgamation material cards can be earned as Floor Reward and/or Rune Boss reward. ※Please refer to the Details Page to for more information. The Valkyrie Crystal item that can be obtained during this event is an item that fully restores your Tower Event Battle Points. This item can only be used during "The Tower of Genuine Treasures" event. Ancient Coins Exchange To use Ancient Coins, go to Menu > Items > Tickets / Medals and use them. Rewards Final Ranking Abyssal Archwitch Hunt The 14th Abyssal Archwitch Hunt was held during this event. For more info, see here. Alliance Bingo Battle The 35th Alliance Bingo Battle was held during this event. For more info, see here.